1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a halter for use in tethering or training an animal.
2. Description of Related Art
Halters are well known and have been in use for many years for a variety of useful purposes. They are usually made from leather, braided nylon, or other strong material that resists breaking, and are fitted securely over the head of an animal, such as a horse. When a lead rope is attached, the halter may be used for leading, tethering, or otherwise controlling the animal.
Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,610, discloses a training or control halter having a rigid nose strap and a control rope which underlies the chin of the animal. Hintgen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,183,974, discloses a halter for cattle having a nose tightening chain and allows alternating between connecting a tie rope to the neck ring for use as a lead or connecting the control rope to a chain tightening ring for tightening the nose strap. Streatfeild, et al., World Patent W094/14699 discloses a head collar or harness coupling having a lead rope and a nose strap wherein the tensioning of the lead rope causes the coupling to tighten the nose strap of the harness. Wethered, British Patent No. 25,066, discloses a halter without a bit which uses a lever to tighten opposing top and bottom nose straps and also discloses a secondary nose strap rearwardly of the lever nose strap.
Conventional halters encircle the neck and muscle of an animal and are generally used by connecting the lead rope to the neck portion of the halter. It is advantageous to have a halter which can be used to restrain as well as to train an animal.
Training of the animal occurs by pulling on a lead rope attached to a nose strap of the halter. The pulling causes pressure to be applied by the nose strap to the animal's nose to clamp its' jaws. By utilizing this approach, the pressure which is created on the top portion of the nose of the animal whenever it undertakes an undesired movement is quickly associated by the animal with such movement and training to eliminate undesired movements is greatly facilitated.
Halters that utilize a nose strap that can be tightened for training purposes generally have straps that tighten under the jaw of the animal, which can cause the animal discomfort and pain. The animal's discomfort can lead to a loss of control of the animal by the trainer.
It would be highly advantageous to provide a halter for use in training and everyday tethering of an animal that in training enables control of the animal without excessive discomfort and pain.